Planet Gems
by Haruchiru
Summary: A New enemy threatens the Sailor Senshi.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: Hey everyone! I decided to try and write a multi-part fan fiction. Same as always I in no way own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. Enjoy and let me know what you think! =)   
  
Yuuku~ Trouble  
Ashi~ Evil  
Okami~ Mistress  
Kyuui~ Peace  
Kesshi~ Hero  
  
Planet Gems  
Prologue: The Beginning  
  
  
The only sound that was heard in the dark hallway was the clicking of shoes on the linoleum floor. A mysterious aura surrounded the two that walked down the long corridor. They continued to walk until they reached a large, heavy, metal door.   
  
The room's occupant smiled when her two servants entered the her domain.   
  
"Yuuku, Ashi, I'm glad you're here." the low voice said from the other side of the room.  
  
Yuuku and Ashi bowed to their mistress. "Okami-sama, we are only here to serve you."  
Ashi said as she knelt to one knee.  
  
Yuuku did the same as he said with a smirk, "What are your orders for us?"   
  
Okami smiled as a large model of a solar system with nine planets formed in front of her. "Your mission, is to go to the third planet of this solar system and search for the nine people who own planet gems. When you find them, you are to take them and bring them back to me."  
  
Ashi looked up. "Yes, but what exactly are these planet gems?"  
  
Okami smiled. "There are nine people that currently live on the third planet of this solar system, each of those nine people are very powerful because they are the guardians of a planet. Once you steal their planet gems, they will not only disappear, but I will be able to control all of the powers within the planets. Once I have collected all nine, I will move onto another solar system, until I have collected every planet gem in the universe."  
  
Ashi and Yuuku smiled to one another. "Yes Okami-sama."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kyuui gasped as she sat down the cup she was drinking from. Her brother, Kesshi, looked at her with concern.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kesshi asked.  
  
"I feel it. Our premonition was right. Something very evil is approaching this planet."  
  
Kesshi nodded. "Then we must quickly find the guardians of this solar system, and put a stop to this before it gets out of hand."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Matte!!!" Usagi cried as she ran to catch up with her friends.   
  
Makoto, Minako, and Ami all turned around to wait for their companion. Rei, however, walked up to Usagi and immediately started to lecture her on leaving her house earlier for school.  
  
"Usagi no baka." Rei mumbled as she turned back to her friends. Usagi just frowned as she followed behind.  
  
Two shadows watched from behind a dark alley.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Are you watching? Look Haruka-papa? Haruka-papa?!" Hotaru shouted as she stomped her foot impatiently on the diving board.  
  
Haruka broke away from her kiss with Michiru to look at her daughter from the lounge chairs they were seated on.  
  
"I'm watching hime-chan."  
  
Hotaru smiled before diving into the pool. Haruka and Michiru clapped when Hotaru came to the surface. Hotaru laughed and continued to swim.  
  
"Now, where were we?" Haruka smiled as she turned to her lover. Her smile, however, became a frown when she saw the look on her partners' face.  
  
"What's wrong Michiru?" she asked as she got up from her seat to place herself by Michiru's feet.  
  
Michiru looked into Haruka's eyes full of nothing but fear.  
  
"I just felt tremendous negative energy quickly approaching this planet."  
  
Haruka gently rubbed Michiru's legs to calm her. "It's ok, would you feel better if we paid a visit to Odango-chan and the others?"  
  
Michiru forced a smile. "Yes, thank you."  
  
Haruka smiled back. "Of course. Now, lets put off worrying for a while, and go swimming with Hotaru until Setsuna finishes with dinner, ok?"  
  
Michiru laughed. "Ok."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
To be continued…  
  
  
Authors Notes: Alrighty then. So how is it so far? I plan to make it a lot more interesting, but I had to explain the plot in this chapter. I also plan to have a lot more Haruka and Michiru, but the inners will play a big role in this story as well. 


	2. The First Encounter

Disclaimer: Hey all! Here is the second part (really the first part but….) of my "Planet Gems" series. Same as always, I do not own Sailor Moon or it's characters. That said, enjoy and let me know what you think!  
  
  
Planet Gems  
Part 1: The first encounter  
  
  
"So you think that this enemy is so threatening that we need to involve the inners?" Setsuna asked at the dinner table.  
  
"Michiru seems to think so." Haruka said before taking a bite of her food.  
  
Michiru nodded. "I felt it earlier today. A wave of pure evil approaching this planet. I think we need to contact Usagi-chan and the others so no one gets hurt."  
  
"Alright," Setsuna said. "We'll pay them a visit tomorrow. We will talk with them at Rei's temple."  
  
Michiru nodded, then looked over to Haruka who gently placed her hand on top of hers.   
  
"Will Chibiusa-chan be there?" Hotaru who had heard the whole conversation asked.  
  
Haruka smiled at her daughter. "Probably hime-chan."  
  
Hotaru smiled brightly, she hadn't seen Chibiusa since the battle with Galaxia.   
  
After dinner, the four outers watched TV together, than later, sent Hotaru to bed.  
  
"Good night you two." Setsuna said before closing her bedroom door.  
  
"Good night." Haruka and Michiru said before retreating into their own room.  
  
"Do you think this fight will be as bad as the Death Busters and Galaxia?" Michiru asked from her position on the bed. Haruka climbed in next to her and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl.  
  
"I don't think so. I mean you got a much stronger feeling with the other two enemies, and we are a lot more experienced than before."   
  
Michiru smiled a bit and snuggled into Haruka. "Thank you Haruka, you always make me feel better."  
  
"Hey that's what I'm here for." Haruka said and she switched off the light on her night table and climbed under the covers with Michiru.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Than you just multiply by two, you got it?" Ami said as she tried to explain the math problem to Usagi. Unfortunately, it wasn't working.  
  
"No." Usagi groaned. Rei looked up from the book she was reading to comment.  
  
"If you payed attention when the teacher was explaining it, you would understand."  
  
A flame sparked in Usagi's eyes as she leaned across the table and stuck her tongue out at Rei. Rei did the same.  
  
The others just groaned until there was a knock at the door.  
  
"I'll get it." Makoto volunteered. She walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
"Hey pretty girl." Haruka greeted from the doorway. Makoto blushed.  
  
"Haruka-san, Michiru-san, what are you two doing here?" Makoto asked as she led them into the family room where the others were studying.  
  
Usagi, who was previously fighting with Rei, looked up at the two new guests.   
"Haruka-san! Michiru-san!" she yelled excitedly as she ran up to them.  
  
"Hey, little kitten." Haruka smiled affectionately at the smaller girl.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you guys, where have you been?" Usagi said as she sat back down.  
  
Haruka sat down on the sofa and put her arm around Michiru. Michiru answered the question.  
"We have been living in a house not far from here with Hotaru and Setsuna. But we are here because I have been feeling some very strange and powerful energy lately, and we felt that we should approach you all about it."  
  
Rei nodded. "I have been having strange visions lately, but they didn't seem like anything to worry about, so I haven't really worried about it that much."  
  
Michiru looked over to the girl. "It has been the same with me, it doesn't feel very threatening, but I think that we should all be very careful for a while."  
  
The others just nodded.  
  
Just then, a large crash was heard from outside of the temple. Everyone quickly ran outside and gasped when they saw that the temples' sacred tree was nothing but flames.   
  
"Oh no!" Rei cried as she started to run toward the tree, but Makoto caught her arm.  
  
"It's too dangerous" she said.  
  
"What on earth happened?" Ami wondered out loud.  
  
"I don't know," Haruka said "but I don't think it was an accident."  
  
"But then who did this?" Usagi asked, frightened.   
  
"We did of course!" They heard a female's voice say.  
  
"Who said that?" Michiru said, looking around.  
  
"We did." They heard a male voice say. They then saw two dark figures appear from the flames.  
  
"Who are you?" Minako demanded from the doorway.  
  
"I am Ashi, and this is Yuuku." The female speaker said once she was in view.   
  
"And we are her to take your planet gems." Yuuku said pointing a finger at the group.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Usagi said as the inners gathered in front of her in an attempt to protect her from the new invaders.  
  
"Never mind what they are!" Ashi said as she charged at the inners. Haruka, however, jumped in front and kicked the girl in her stomach.  
  
"Minna, henshin yo! Minako yelled. The others nodded.  
  
"Mercury Star Power-Make up!"  
  
"Venus Star Power-Make up!"  
  
"Mars Star Power-Make up!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power-Make up!"  
  
"Uranus Planet Power-Make up!"  
  
"Neptune Planet Power-Make up!"  
  
"Moon Eternal-Make up!"  
To be Continued…  
  
  
Authors Notes: Well that's chapter 1! I know I left you all kinda hangin there in the end, but, hey!, it makes it more fun that way right? Right! lol. Well, let me know what ya think, Chapter 2 should be done soon. Ja ne! 


	3. The Battle

Planet Gems  
Part 2: The Battle  
  
  
"I don't know who you are, but destroying an ancient temple's sacred tree cannot be forgiven. Pretty Solider of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon, will punish you in the name of the moon!" Sailor Moon and the others then went into battle.  
  
"I will also punish you!" a male voice said. The seven senshi looked over to see Tuxedo Kamen standing by a near tree.  
  
Ashi smirked. "This is the competition? Not very threatening are they?"  
  
"Shine aqua Illusion!" Sailor Mercury called. Her attack was perfectly aimed as it flew towards her enemy. Ashi smirked. "Barrier!" she called as a green shield formed around her, protecting her from the attack.  
  
Mercury blinked, confused.   
  
Uranus and Jupiter, however, charged at Ashi and Yuuku. Yuuku grunted as Uranus' fist connected with his stomach. Ashi also had her hands full with Jupiter. It didn't last long, however, as Ashi grabbed Jupiter by the wrists and flung her with amazing strength into a tree.   
  
"Jupiter!" Sailor Moon cried as she ran towards her friend.  
  
Yuuku was also growing tired of Uranus. He held his hand out in front of her, and she was suddenly thrown backwards into the side of the temple, wood breaking and falling on top of her.  
  
"Uranus, no!" Neptune yelled as she ran towards her partner.   
  
"Alright! Enough! Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars yelled.  
  
"Venus Love Me Chain!"  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!"  
  
The three attacked hurled at the enemies and hit them with an incredible force. They screamed in agony. Ashi cursed and stood back up ready to fight again, but Yuuku grabbed her arm. "Wait, don't be foolish. It seems that we have underestimated their powers. We will retreat, grow stronger and come back to destroy them." Ashi looked at him strangely but nodded and the two disappeared.  
  
Mars, Venus, and Mercury sigh in relief. Then turned their attention back to the two injured scouts. Jupiter looked ok, because she was slowing beginning to stand with the aid of Sailor Moon. Uranus, however, wasn't as fortunate. She had not yet regained conciseness and had a large piece of wood piercing her left shoulder.   
  
Neptune was cradling her in her arms, on the verge of tears. The inner senshi had sad expressions on their faces. Sailor Moon knelt down to observe Uranus' wound.  
  
"Will she be ok?" she asked finally.   
  
As if to answer her question, the group turned their attention to the elder senshi as a soft groan escaped her lips. Neptune gasped as Uranus' eyes slowly opened.  
  
"Haruka." Neptune whispered as she gently helped her partner sit up. Uranus grunted in pain, but slowly stood up with the help of the others.   
  
"Are you ok?" Sailor Moon asked as she detransformed. The others followed.  
  
Haruka smirked. "I've been better." Michiru looked up worriedly at her partner. "We need to get you too a hospital."  
  
Haruka frowned. "We don't have time for that, just pull this out and have Hotaru heal it when we get home." It was Michiru's turn to frown.  
  
"But it could get infected."  
  
Haruka smiled at her lover. "Michiru, I'm fine. Hotaru will make sure there is no infection. We have more important things to worry about."  
  
Michiru sighed. She was really worried about Haruka, but she had a good point. They couldn't waste any time at the hospital. They had a battle to fight. Still, they did have to get home, Setsuna and Hotaru were probably worried sick.  
  
"Excuse us." Michiru said as she lead Haruka home.  
  
"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Usagi said, stepping forward.   
  
Michiru smiled at their princess. "We are just fine. Thankyou. We will contact you again soon."  
  
Usagi watched until the couple slowly disappeared. She then turned back to her friends.  
  
Rei frowned. "What I don't understand, is why our enemies just fled like that. We barely even touched them."  
  
"Maybe they arent as tough as we think they are." Minako reasoned.  
  
"I don't think that's the case." Makoto said, shaking her head. "They've known all along what they were going to be up against. They had a reason for retreating."  
  
Ami nodded. "We need to be really careful, and try to stay as close to each other as possible." The others nodded.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okami frowned as Yuuku and Ashi returned empty handed.  
  
"What do you fools want?" she growled.  
  
They cringed. "W-We came back, because while we were battling, I felt a different an extra presence from the leader of the senshi, Sailor Moon."   
  
Okami looked up, surprised. "Go on."  
  
Ashi nodded. "I felt it too. You told us that there were only nine, which would make sense because each senshi represents a planet, and that man we saw must have represented Earth. But the other girl, she must have an incredible power as well. But where does she get it from?"  
  
Yuuku thought about it for a moment. "Didn't she say in the name of the moon?"  
  
Ashi smiled. "That's it then, her power comes from the moon, maybe that's where all their powers come from."  
  
Okami frowned again. "What difference does it make? Just bring me the nine Planet Gems and do what you wish with the other girl. She is of no use to me."  
  
Yuuku and Ashi exchanged looks and quietly bowed before leaving.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The end is soon approaching, we must do something fast." a dark figure said while leaning up against a tree.  
  
The other just nodded.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
To Be Continued…  
Author's Notes: End of part 2! Let me know what you think!!! 


	4. Reality

Planet Gems  
Part 3: Reality  
  
"Ouch!" Haruka hissed as Michiru tried as gently as she could to ease the wood splinter from her lovers' shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry." Michiru said as she kissed Haruka's forehead. She was finally able to pull it free, and Hotaru was right there to heal it and stop the bleeding.  
  
"Thankyou hime-chan." Haruka said as she kissed her daughter. Hotaru just smiled at her papa as she leapt from her lap so Michiru could apply a bandage.   
  
"There, that should do it." Michiru said as she wrapped the last of the bandage around Haruka's shoulder. "Thankyou Michiru." Haruka kissed her gently before standing.  
  
Setsuna entered the room and cast a disapproving look at the two. "You probably wouldn't have gotten hurt had you called us to help you."   
  
"We really hadn't thought about it Setsuna." Michiru said as she turned to the bathroom to put the bandages away. "It was pretty sudden so we really didn't have time."  
  
Haruka sat back down on the bed. Michiru noticed the action.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked as she walked over to her.  
  
Haruka smiled. "I'm fine, I just felt a little dizzy, that's all." Michiru frowned and sat next to her lover. "Are you sure you'll be able to fight when the time comes?"   
  
Haruka laughed. "Of course I will, I'm just a little tired. If you don't mind Setsuna, we'd like to go to bed." She then got an evil grin. "Unless of course you'd like to join us."  
  
Setsuna just rolled her eyes. "Come on Hotaru, time for bed."  
  
Hotaru nodded. "Night Haruka-papa. Night Michiru-mama." she said as she kissed her parents and followed Setsuna out of her parents room, closing the door behind her.  
  
Michiru turned to Haruka, who was still smiling. She just shook her head as she got up to change into her night clothes. She reached into the closet and pulled out Haruka's pajamas as well, and tossed them to her.  
  
Michiru then climbed into bed as Haruka put her arms around her and kissed her forehead. "I love you." she murmured before falling asleep.  
Michiru smiled fondly and kissed Haruka deeply. "Sweet dreams. I love you." Haruka smiled slightly in her sleep as Michiru soon fell asleep as well.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi, Rei, Minako, Makoto, and Ami, were all sitting at a table at the park eating   
ice-cream and discussing the new enemy.   
  
"I really don't think they're much of a threat. I mean, we hardly attacked them, and they ran away." Minako reasoned.  
  
Usagi sighed. "Why cant they just leave us alone? Haven't we fought enough?"  
  
"Evidently not Usagi-chan" Ami said with a forlorn expression.  
  
"Hey kitten!"   
  
Usagi looked up from her ice-cream. "Haruka-san Michiru-san!"  
  
Haruka and Michiru walked over to the table they were sitting at, Haruka holding a milkshake in her hand.  
  
"Good morning" Michiru greeted politely. "What are you all doing?"  
  
"Eating ice-cream!" Usagi said happily. "Would you like to join us?"  
  
Rei smacked her on the head. "We are discussing the new enemy!"  
  
Usagi frowned. "You didn't have to hit me."  
  
Haruka and Michiru laughed as they sat down, but their expressions soon became very serious. "Michiru feels extreme negative energy from them." she said as she took a sip of her drink and handed it to Michiru.  
  
"I'm not quite sure what it is, but I think they are stronger than they appeared to be." Michiru said thoughtfully.  
  
"You are very wise to think that." A mysterious voice said from behind the trees.  
  
The senshi turned to where the voice was coming from. Two figures stepped from the shadows. One was a tall young man with short brown hair and green eyes. Next to him was a small girl with flowing blue hair and matching blue eyes.   
  
The senshi tensed, ready to protect their princess, if necessary.   
  
The girl noted the tension and smiled warmly. "You need not fear us, we are allies. The two you all fought were minions of a very powerful and evil being. And yes, they are both very powerful, but their leader, Okami, is much much worse."  
  
"That is why we came here." The young man said. "We came in hopes of saving this planet from the disaster that our planet faced."  
  
The two walked over to the senshi and sat down. "My name is Kyuui." the girl said. "And mine is Kesshi." They each extended a hand to Usagi who smiled brightly at them and accepted their greeting. Haruka, however, was not so trusting. She just sat back in her chair, arms folded, observing the two newcomers.   
  
Kyuui looked over toward the older senshi and frowned. Gaining her trust was not going to be an easy task.  
  
"We cannot stay long." Kesshi said, "But we wanted to introduce ourselves and to inform you that we will be around to help the next time you need it."   
  
With that, they both rose from their chairs, and eventually disappeared over the hills, leaving the others to think about what little they had been told.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
To Be Continued…   
  
Author's Notes: So? How was it? Sorry this one took so long. I had exams to study for and tons of homework to complete. But now I have a little more free time. So…. Anywho, please please please!!!! Write me a review and let me know what you think. I haven't had many for this particular story and I'd like to know what you all think about it!!! Thanks minna-san! Ja ne!!! haruka710@aol.com 


	5. Confusion

Planet Gems  
Part 4: Confusion  
  
  
Usagi sighed as she bit into the rice ball that she was eating, and rolled over on the floor. About a week ago, she was sitting with her friends, eating ice-cream. Then, out of nowhere, these two mysterious people appeared sharing very little information about their new enemy. Haruka and Michiru disappeared shortly afterward, and there had been no sign of them since.  
  
Usagi closed her eyes and moaned. Why does everything have to be so complicated?  
  
"Usagi-chan?"   
  
Usagi gasped as she was shaken from her thoughts. Looking towards the doorway, she saw Luna with a very concerned look on her face.  
  
"Luna?"  
  
Luna cautiously walked over to the moon princess and eyed her worriedly. "I'm worried about you, you haven't eaten well, and you haven't been outside since Kyuui and Kesshi appeared."   
  
Usagi sighed and laid back down.   
  
"You can't just hide in here forever Usagi-chan. What if the enemy appears again and the others need your help."  
  
Before she could answer, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Hai!" She called as she ran to the door and slowly opened it.  
  
"Surprise!"   
  
"Minna!" she cried happily. "What are you all doing here?"  
  
Ami smiled as she and the rest of the inners entered the house. "We were worried about you. You haven't been coming to school lately, or to the study sessions either."   
  
Usagi sighed. "I just haven't been feeling too well lately. I mean, things were going so well for a while, than we have the new enemy, two "allies" whom we hardly know anything about, and Haruka-san and Michiru-san have disappeared once again without a trace. I'm worried." Tears began to well up in her eyes.  
Rei walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"First of all" she said. "There is no need to worry about Haruka-san and Michiru-san. They've always gone off on their own. They'll be back. And as far as the enemy is concerned, we are all here for you and will do whatever we need to do to protect you. That's a promise."  
  
Usagi frowned. "That's just it. I don't want any of you getting hurt protecting me, I'm not worth it."  
  
"You are to us and to our future." Ami said.   
  
"And we will see to it that the enemy falls, just like the others before them." Makoto added.  
  
Usagi smiled. "Arigatou minna, demo.."  
  
Suddenly, there was another knock at the door. Usagi turned around and opened it once again.  
  
"Setsuna-san Hotaru-chan!" she cried happily.  
  
"Hello princess." Setsuna smiled warmly.  
  
Rei looked behind the two and frowned. "Haruka-san and Michiru-san aren't with you?"  
  
Hotaru frowned. "No, that's why we came here. We'd hoped you guys knew where they were."  
  
"Hotaru-chan!"  
  
The others turned and saw Chibi-usa coming down the stairs.  
  
"Chibi-usa-chan!" Hotaru cried as she ran to her friend and hugged her.  
  
"I've missed you a lot." Chibi-usa said.  
  
Hotaru smiled at her friend. "I know, it really has been a while." she turned to Setsuna. "May I go play with Chibi-usa-chan for a while?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
The two of them laughed as they ran upstairs.  
  
The others just smiled as they walked into the living room and sat down.  
Their expressions soon became serious again.  
  
"Normally, I wouldn't worry too much about them" Setsuna said. "Because its not unusual for them to go off looking for more clues about the enemy. However, they're usually not gone for this long. Plus, when I tried to call them on their watches, they haven't answered."  
  
"What if the enemy has them? What if it's already too late?" Usagi sobbed as she put her head in her hands.  
  
Rei smiled reassuringly as she placed a hand on her back. "Whatever the case is, we will look for them, and we'll start now. We will find them Usagi."  
  
Makoto stood. "Right! Now lets go. We can't waste anymore time."  
  
"But we don't even know where to start." Ami said. "We don't know where the enemy's base is located."  
  
"We do."   
  
Everyone gasped as they turned toward Kesshi and Kyuui.  
  
The inners stood up. "How did you get in here?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Never mind that, you say you're looking for your two friends, and we know where to find them."  
  
Setsuna stood as well. "Where? Take us to them please. They could be in danger and we need to be there for them."   
  
Kyuui nodded. "Ok, but this battle is going to require all of your strength. You shoud bring the children as well as the man who showed up at the last battle."  
  
"You mean you saw that battle and you didn't help us?!" Minako creid. "If you were there, than maybe Haruka-san and Mako-chan wouldn't have gotten hurt."  
  
"It was not time for us to become involved. Meet us at the Juuban District tomorrow at noon and we will lead you to Okami's hideout." Than, just as suddenly as they appeared, they were gone. Leaving the others to discuss their plan.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To Be Continued…. 


	6. Kidnapped

Planet Gems  
Chapter 5: Kidnapped   
  
  
"They did say to meet them here right?" Rei asked as she looked at her watch for the third time.  
  
Makoto nodded. "I'm not so sure we should be trusting them. We barely know them."  
  
Ami sighed as she looked back at Usagi who was leaning up against a wall with a grim expression on her face. "Maybe so, but right know we really don't have much of a choice. We have to trust them, for Haruka-san and Michiru-san's sake."  
  
"And for Usagi's." A voice added.  
  
Everyone turned towards Setsuna and Hotaru, who were walking towards them.   
  
"Hotaru-chan, Puu!" Chibi-usa cried as she ran toward them.  
  
Setsuna smiled her future princess, than looked towards Rei as she approached her.   
  
"Have you tried contacting them again?" she asked the taller girl.  
  
Setsuna nodded. "I've been trying all morning, but I still haven't gotten a response."  
  
"Well, we might as well keep trying until Kesshi and Kyuui show up." Ami suggested.  
  
Setsuna nodded as she tried once again to contact her friends.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okami laughed as the communicators on the table beeped.  
  
Haruka glared at her.   
  
Okami noticed this and grinned as she approached the cell that the blonde was kept in.  
  
"Where is Michiru?" Haruka said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Michiru? So that's the lovely lady's name. No need to worry, she's alive…for now." Okami grinned as she turned and walked away, closing the cold, steel door behind her.  
  
Haruka sighed as she slowly slid to the floor of her cold, hard cell. She had to figure out a way for them to escape. But she couldn't transform because Okami had taken their wands, plus she didn't even know where she was, let alone where Michiru was.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It's no use." Kesshi said as he and Kyuui finally approached the group.  
  
"If Okami really does have your friends, than she has most certainly taken away their communicators." replied Kyuui.  
  
Usagi walked towards the two. "Please, take us to them now. They may need our help."  
  
Kesshi nodded. "But first, you must transform. You may not get the opportunity when we arrive at Okami's headquarters."  
  
The group nodded and transformed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Michiru glared as the guard violently shoved her from the room she was in.  
  
He led her down a long corridor to a large steel door. He grinned as he opened the door and shoved her inside.  
  
Inside, Okami smiled as she watched her struggle with the guard. "Struggle as much as you like dear, though I assure you, you wont escape."  
  
"What do you want with us?!" Michiru yelled as she was violently pushed and chained to one of the stone walls that surrounded them.  
  
Okami laughed. "Your Planet Gem of course. But don't worry, I don't plan on taking it just yet. At least not until your friends get here. You serve merely as bait for the time being."  
  
Michiru frowned.  
  
"Your partner, however, will serve as something much greater. I sense immense power from her, that I intend to look further into."  
  
Michiru gasped. "Haruka. What are you going to do to her?!"  
  
"Why don't you let me worry about that, hmmm?" Okami laughed as she turned and walked from the room.  
Michiru hung her head as silent tears fell from her eyes. "Haruka" she whimpered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To be continued… 


	7. The Rescue

Planet Gems  
Chapter 6: The Rescue   
  
"Burning Mandala!" Sailor Mars yelled as she burned down another one of the doors in Okami's palace.  
  
"This way, hurry!" Kesshi yelled as he and Kyuui led the way through the charred door.  
  
Sailor Moon gasped as she saw the room's prisoner. "Sailor Neptune!" she cried as she ran to her friend. "Sailor Neptune are you ok?"  
  
Neptune groaned as she lifted her head towards the familiar voice. She smiled. "Sailor Moon."  
  
The others quickly ran to the injured senshi and helped her off the wall she was hanging from. "Where's Uranus?" Pluto asked as she pulled Neptune's arm around her shoulders for support.  
  
Neptune frowned. "I don't know, I haven't seen her since we were captured."  
  
Saturn ran up to her. "Relax, I'll heal you." Neptune smiled as her daughter held her hands over her wounds and the pain slowly faded away.  
  
"Arigatou, hime-chan." she said. Saturn just smiled.  
  
Suddenly, the senshi were startled as an alarm sounded throughout the building.  
"Come, we must hurry. They know we're here." Kyuui said as she led the others out of the dungeon.   
  
The senshi ran until Neptune stopped in front of a large steel door. Pluto turned towards her friend and grabbed her hand. "Hurry Neptune, we'll get caught!"  
  
Neptune pulled away and walked towards the door. "Haruka's in here." she said as she ran her hand over the cold metal.  
  
The others returned to her side. "Are you sure?" Sailor Moon asked. Neptune nodded.  
  
"Ok then! Burning Mandala!" Mars screamed as her flames engulfed the metal door.  
The senshi ran in as the door melted away.  
  
Neptune gasped when she saw Haruka. She was unconscious and strapped to a large steel table. She quickly ran to the taller girl and began to release her wrists from the leather straps. It was then that she noticed that the planetary symbol on Haruka's forehead was glowing brightly.  
  
Before Neptune could examine it closer, she heard a familiar and unwelcome laughter. "Okami" she whispered as she pulled Haruka from the table and held her as close as possible.  
  
"Fools!" Okami laughed. "Now I have you all right where I want you!" She smiled as she looked over to Neptune who was cradling the unconscious form of Haruka.  
  
"Don't worry. I didn't kill her, she is very valuable to me. She emits a very strong energy which will become of great use to me."  
  
"What are you talking about!?" Neptune yelled from her position on the floor. "Why do you need Haruka!?"  
  
Okami smiled. "Oh it's quite simple. I am searching for the most powerful energy in the universe. Once I have that energy, I will be able to rule this universe. My search for powerful energy has lead me here. I felt an enormous force on this planet. That force is from you Sailor Senshi.  
  
"I have found that the source of your planetary powers comes from your Planet Gems." she continued. "Without them, you hold no more power than the rest of the human race on this worthless planet. I have already taken the planet gem from that girl." She said as she signaled towards Haruka.   
  
"Her planet gem is the more powerful than all of yours put together. She has a very stubborn nature about her which makes it that much more powerful. Her gem is what I needed to bring me to full power so I can completely destroy you all and take your gems as well."  
  
Sailor Moon noticed a small cylinder with a dark blue gem in it, sitting on a ledge behind Okami. Mercury followed her gaze and brought out her computer to analyze it.  
  
"Now, make this easy on all of us, and surrender you gems to me." Okami said as she advanced towards the senshi.  
  
Kesshi and Kyuui nodded towards each other and began to glow. An immense light, so bright that the senshi had to look away, surrounded the two. As the light faded, the senshi turned back towards them.   
  
"A solider of peace and harmony, I'm Sailor Annon" Kyuui stated while preparing to fight.  
  
"A solider of strength and courage, I'm Sailor Yuuki " Kesshi replied in kind.  
"You're Sailor Senshi too?" Sailor Moon asked, completely shocked.  
  
Annon nodded. "We are the same as you, defenders of our planet. We are here to defeat her before she reaches our planet and destroys it the way she has done to so many before."  
  
"But first, Neptune must lead that girl away from here." Yuuki said as he gestured towards Haruka. "This place is too dangerous for her. Without her planet gem, she is very weak and vulnerable and can easily be killed. She must be kept safe until we can return her gem back to her."   
  
Sailor Moon nodded. "Right. We'll teleport back to the temple where Neptune can stay with Haruka-san. Can you hold out until we return.?"  
  
Annon nodded. "Yes, but please hurry. There is little time left."  
  
The senshi nodded as they surrounded Haruka and Neptune joined hands with the rest of the group. "Sailor Teleport!" A bright light quickly engulfed the senshi, and in a flash they were gone, leaving Annon and Yuuki to battle Okami alone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To be Continued… 


End file.
